Today Never Happened
by Elcall
Summary: Happy Birthday Tsukigami Kaito! Oneshot. It's birthday time for the Tsukigami brothers, but Kaito doesn't want to be in the spotlight. Featuring platonic Tengenji and Kaito and brotherly Tsukigami's.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEST BOY KAITO TSUKIGAMI SPOOKIGAMI 11/4/18**

 **my friend and i dubbed him that after the halloween OVA hehe :3**

 **Anyways heres a fic that i wrote a while ago just for today~ no romance all family like fluff~**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Starmyu!**

 **~0~**

A vibration caused the phone to clatter against the table loudly. Kaito was just entering his room, so he quickly slipped his shoes off and went to the device, unknowingly leaving the door open behind him. The phone screen showed that it was his mother.

"Hello?" Kaito answered.

" _Kaito, you finally picked up._ "

Kaito sighed and loosened the tie around his neck, "Sorry. I left my phone in my room and just got back."

" _No matter,_ " she said, " _I'm calling about your birthday._ "

Kaito visibly stiffened on his side of the line.

" _We're going to have Haruto's and your's party on the fourth and invite other directors and actors that your father and I work with. I expect you to be present for the entirety and greet everyone._ "

Kaito squared his shoulders, "No, Kaa-san, I don't want that attention."

" _It's your sixteenth birthday, we have to do something. It's for the family name,_ " she said.

"Can't you just do it without me? I don't care if it's on the fourth, but I'll stay at school," Kaito said.

" _Kaito,_ " she said seriously, " _we are going to have this party. It's about time that you show your face more in our family. I don't want to hear a peep of disagreement from you._ "

Kaito gasped, "Kaa-san-"

" _Not one peep, Kaito!_ " she repeated strictly, " _Now I'm going to arrange it with your father and I'll call you back to let you know._ "

"Kaa-san, I don't want it! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kaito shouted into the device.

" _I told you that we are going to do this! That's final! I have to go now and I will call you later. I love you,"_ she said and the line went dead.

Kaito grit his teeth and dropped his arm, letting it fall to his side. A public event for his birthday was exactly what he didn't want to do. If it was just for Haruto, he wouldn't have minded as much. But attention on him?

Kaito placed his phone back on the desk and head towards the door of his room. He grabbed his bag and rushed out in a flurry.

He didn't notice the pair of eyes watching his form from the hallway as he ran away.

 **~0~**

Kaito spent the next two hours practicing outside. He returned back to the dorms just in time for dinner that Nayuki had prepared. With a deep breath, he entered their common room and acted like nothing happened, despite the conversation with his mother lingering in his mind. The others chattered around him, with him pitching in a few times, however, it less than his usual.

After eating, everyone split and went to their own spaces. Except for Kaito. He remained in the common room, resting at the table and staring into his interlocked fingers in silence.

A shuffling sound entered the room and ended up beside him. Kaito glanced over at the bag that plopped itself down beside his arm, then up at the owner as they sat themselves down beside him.

Tengenji pulled up his phone, tapping at it. "Have you seen Kabuki theater training before? There's a video the my teacher made that goes into it," he brought the screen to the table and slid it over in front of Kaito.

Kaito watched the video with him as it went on for a few minutes, the narrator speaking about the practices of their training before demonstrating it. Finally, less than half way through the video, Kaito sighed, "So? What's this about? Is there a reason you're nagging me?"

Tengenji glanced at Kaito, then stopped the video and let the device lay flat. He reached into the bag as Kaito watched, bringing out two plastic bottles. He passed one in front of Kaito and opened the other. "The truth is," Tengenji finally began, "I overheard yelling from your room earlier."

Kaito stiffened, turning his head to look at him.

Tengenji didn't return the gaze, "I didn't hear what it was about other than your mother. Excuse me."

Kaito bit his lip and turned to the bottle, "It's fine."

"My father… bothers me too, sometimes," Tengenji admit as Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I thought that… if… I had…" he trailed off, fidgeting. He swallowed hard, "I thought that if I had a friend with me when I was down, it would've made me felt better than being alone with it." He gestured to the bottles, "I brought you a strawberry milk and a vanilla for myself."

Kaito's eyes widened. Of course, he remembered when Tengenji admit to him about not having many friends growing up from the party they had encountered each other at. Kaito stared at the bottle. He opened it and took a long sip, letting the cool fruit flavor run through his insides. "You… may be right," he said as he put the bottle down and closed his eyes, missing the way Tengenji jerked his gaze over to him. Kaito sighed, "My mother wants me to attend a birthday party."

Tengenji blinked at the calm confession, "Oh, so that's it."

Kaito nodded, "Yeah. She wants me to be active with greeting the guests but I want no part in that. My brother is going to be present, and while I do go to this one usually, I won't if this is what I'll be forced to do."

Tengenji hummed.

"And knowing my mother," Kaito continued, "she'll find a way to make me go, like that last party." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Tengenji said. "I understand. I've been to many parties and meetings that I never wanted to go to."

Kaito sighed, "Don't be. I feel more sorry for you."

"Sorry?" Tengenji huffed, "As if I couldn't take it."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Enough being sorry for each other. It's stupid."

"Hm, you're right there, you boor," Tengenji said. He paused, "If there's anything I can do…"

"There probably isn't," Kaito cut off. "I'll tell you what happens."

Tengenji nodded, "Good." He grabbed his drink and started to gather his things and get up.

"Wait," Kaito stopped him.

"What?" Tengenji replied.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you wanted me to watch that video of yours?"

Tengenji blinked in surprise, then shuffled back down, "Oh. Yeah. I did." He brought his phone out again and started the video.

Kaito scoffed when Tengenji held in up, "You need a phone stand."

"What?" he retorted, "Do you have one?"

Kaito flipped his device over to display his, "I do, in fact." he grinned when Tengenji scowled. "I'm honestly surprised you don't have an official _Tengenji Kakeru-sama phone stand_ , though."

"Hm, a phone stand?" Tengenji hummed, then grinned, "That's not a bad idea. I'll have to tell my marketing agent about that."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Good grief."

 **~0~**

The next morning when Kaito returned to his room after his morning run, his phone greeted him with a call. It was his mother again.

He hesitated a moment before answering. "Hello?"

" _Good morning, Kaito_ ," she greeted in a kind tone.

"... Good morning."

" _I spoke with your father yesterday. We talked it over and… we decided that you don't have to have any attention at the party this year,_ " she said.

Kaito's eyes widened, "What?"

" _Yes, you heard me. I'm sorry for being so hard on you sweetheart,_ " she continued, " _but you don't have to worry about that this year, okay?_ "

Kaito paused, "Yes."

" _However, your brother's party will still be on the fourth, as he can't make it on the third. You have to come to that, at least._ " She said.

Kaito released a breath of air, "Okay, I can do that. Thank you, Kaa-san."

" _Gotta go now, dear. Love you!_ " With that, she clicked off.

Kaito put his phone down and sighed, relieving the tense weight on his shoulders. A small smile graced his face.

The door to the small room opened behind him, Kuga shuffling in and heading towards the closet.

Kaito jerked up, proceeding to pick up his bag and head out.

Kuga cast a glance at him. "You look well," he commented.

Kaito paused before putting his shoes on, "Ah. A bit."

Kuga nodded, "That's good. You seemed really down yesterday. I'm sure the others will be glad too."

Kaito ducked his head in embarrassment. He didn't realize how obvious he was. "Yeah…"

Kuga followed him out of the room, where they met the others heading out at the same time.

"Morning you two!" Hoshitani waved.

"Good morning," Kaito answered.

Hoshitani paused, then smiled, "It's good to see you back to normal, Tsukigami."

Kaito's cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment and he looked away, "Yeah yeah."

Tengenji snickered as they filed out of the dorm building, Hoshitani, Nayuki, and Kuga picking up conversation while Tengenji stepped beside Kaito.

"So?" Tengenji said, "What happened?"

Kaito tossed him a glance, "What do you mean?"

Tengenji rolled his eyes at his innocence, "Geez, really? You look… better than yesterday. I'm asking what caused it."

"Oh," Kaito hummed, "my mother called. She said that I don't have to go as a focus guest."

Tengenji looked at him, "That's good news."

Kaito nodded, "Yeah. But I still have to attend."

Tengenji sighed, throwing his hands up in a shrug, "There's always a _but_ with parents. Well at least it's not so bad now."

Kaito huffed a light laugh, "You're right. I'll be fine."

Tengenji crossed his arms haughtily, "It's not like I cared."

"Sure," Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Tengenji cried, "What was that?" In a deft move, he wrapped his arm around Kaito's neck pulled him down, rubbing his knuckles into his head.

Kaito yelped loudly into the noogie, getting the attention of the other three in front of them.

Hoshitani grinned, "Oh! Tengenji!"

Nayuki laughed nervously, "You two are already at it?"

Kaito pushed away from Tengenji, who released him from his hold while laughing. Kaito lifted his hands to tame his ruffled hair. With annoyance, he said, "Let's get to class already."

Tengenji snickered as they followed Kaito take the lead on their walk to school.

 **~0~**

It was November the fourth. Kaito's birthday, and the day after Haruto's, but everyone knew it as Haruto's birthday; other than his family of course.

Kaito went home early in the day, spending some time with his family before they all left for the event hall that the party was going to taking place at.

The party had since begun, and Kaito nervously reached up to scratch his forehead. Before they left, his mother had grabbed him and slicked all his bangs back with gel and a heavy loading of hair spray. She claimed that he had " _to look mature_." He rolled his eyes in real time.

Kaito let out a breath of air and looked around the hall. He had already greeted everyone his mother had dragged him around to, so now he could stand to the side and be invisible.

The entrance doors opened again, and Kaito could see the guests that walked in. One particular figure made his eyes widen, and he shuffled away from direct sight.

Tengenji entered the hall carefully behind his father, a box wrapped neatly in his arms. Kaito watched as he put the box on the table with all the other gifts. He rolled his eyes at the sight of all the packages. Of course his brother would get so many gifts.

Kaito lost himself in the hall, straying near the catering and taking a few chocolate covered strawberries before evading the people that were approaching the area. From there, he found the water fountain that was up. Kaito loitered near it, staring at the spouting water. He wondered if the fountain was necessary for the event.

A voice spoke behind him, "It's a nice fountain, but I've seen better ones."

Kaito carefully turned his head sideways, the bright hair confirming the identity of the familiar voice. He hummed in agreement, hoping Tengenji would not engage.

He didn't want Tengenji to find out for several reasons. One, Kaito didn't know why Tengenji was here in the first place. Two, he would tease about his hair. Three, He didn't want Tengenji to know that it was Harumi's birthday party, and consequently, his birthday.

However, Tengenji continued, "Although at a gathering of this size I suppose it is acceptable."

Kaito stiffened, resisting the urge to spin around and face his teammate. Was this how Tengenji tried to make friends? No wonder he was so bad at it. Kaito deadpanned at the thought.

Tengenji paused, "Oh, you probably haven't noticed, but I'm-"

He was interrupted by a voice that came up from behind the both of them, "Hey, what are you two doing so far away?"

Kaito really wanted to disappear at that moment.

Tengenji faced the newcomer, "Oh, Haruto-san. It's nice to see you."

Haruto smiled, "Thanks for coming to my party, Tengenji."

Tengenji blinked, "Your... party?"

Haruto gave a laugh, "It is. Do you usually attend parties that you don't know who the host is?"

Tengenji blushed, "I usually attend with my father." He paused, "Wait, it's _your_ birthday?"

Haruto grinned, "Well, it's my party, but Kaito's birthday is today. Our birthdays come right after each other. I'm surprised Kaito didn't tell you." Haruto said, making Kaito freeze in his slow and deliberate steps to sneak away.

"He…" Tengenji murmured, his face scrunching in confusion as he thought.

Haruto turned to Kaito, who he spotted drifting away, "Kaito? Where are you going?"

Kaito froze.

Tengenji blinked, following Harumi's gaze in confusion and repeating, "Kaito?"

He slowly turned his body around, finally facing the two of them. "Uh... hi."

"What?" Tengenji gasped, "Y-You're here? What happened to your hair?" He cried, pointing to Kaito's forehead.

"Oh dear," Haruto chuckled, "Seems like Kaito was keeping a secret. Sorry, _Otouto_." He said, not looking sorry at all.

Kaito deadpanned and growled, "Nii-san…"

Haruto lifted an hand, "I'm going to go find your father, Tengenji. Have a good night and, if I don't see you again, thanks for coming!" He walked away before either of the teens could say anything, not that either noticed.

Tengenji stared down Kaito, while he evaded the look by staring off to the side.

Kaito mumbled under his breath, "I know he did that on purpose…"

"What's this about?" Tengenji said loudly causing Kaito to look up. Tengenji had his hand stuffed in his pocket, then pulled it out. He stomped towards Kaito.

Kaito sighed, "Listen, sorry I didn't tell you, but-"

"You better be sorry, you boor!" Tengenji interrupted, "You lied to me!"

"I didn't _lie_ ," Kaito scoffed. "I just didn't say that it was my birthday party. And it's not."

Tengenji crossed his arms, "What are you talking about? Haruto-san just said it was your birthday! You played me that other night!"

"I didn't play you, Tengenji," Kaito stated, "honest. I simply disfavor the attention that's given on birthdays. Surely you know of it?"

Tengenji clamped his mouth shut. He grumbled, "...Yeah."

A silence draped over them.

"By the way," Kaito began, "if that was your attempt at making friends earlier, you really need work."

Tengenji gawked at him, "W-What? No! Of course not! I was just making conversation!"

Kaito snorted, "Sure it was. _Nice fountain, but I've seen better_."

Tengenji went red, "Shut up, you boor! I would've said that to anyone!"

"I'm surprised that my hair made me look so different," Kaito commented.

"Well yeah! It looks different from the back than your usual," Tengenji said quickly. He added after a moment, "You really look like Haruto-san with your face open like that."

Kaito blinked. His face turned red and his tilted his head away.

"Oh?" Tengenji smirked suddenly, "Is little _Kaito-chan_ bashful now?"

"S-Shut up, Tengenji," Kaito scoffed. He let out a sigh, "I think I'm ready to go home now."

"Home?" Tengenji repeated.

"Ah," Kaito thought out loud, "I meant back to school. I already spent time with my family earlier. I'll just ask my mom if I can leave." He turned towards the hall.

Tengenji stepped up beside him, "I'll join you. After I ask my father."

"Sure," Kaito replied. "Meet me in the front in ten minutes."

"Got it," Tengenji nodded, splitting up.

Kaito found his parents surrounded by several other adults and backed away. He grumbled, thinking about sending his mom a text instead.

A voice called him from behind before he could, "Yo, Kaito."

Kaito spun around, then frowned, "Nii-san."

Haruto smiled, "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Kaito said, "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," he answered, "I'm glad you could make it today."

Kaito deadpanned. Haruto's birthday was the third, yet they were having the party on the fourth, unlike usual. "You're the one who's late," he quipped.

Haruto laughed, "I suppose so. Come on." He put his hand on Kaito's shoulder and led him to the presents table. He grabbed a plain white box hidden behind all of the brightly covered packages and passed it to Kaito. "It's not much, but this is for you."

Kaito's eyes widened, "Nii-san…"

"Happy birthday," Haruto said with a wink. "I'll tell Kaa-san and Tou-san you left."

Kaito nodded, taking the box. He hesitated, then put the box down and hurriedly wrapped his arms around Haruto.

Haruto froze, but quickly reciprocated the hug warmly.

Kaito pulled away, "Thank you." He took the box and moved away.

"Get back safe," Haruto nodded.

Kaito waved then made his way to the exit, where Tengenji was waiting already.

"About time, you boor!" Tengenji commented angrily, "I called a taxi for us, my father gave me money for the ride."

"Oh, thanks," Kaito said.

"What's that?" Tengenji raised an eyebrow at the box.

Kaito glanced at it, "My brother gave it to me."

Tengenji simply hummed.

A moment later, a car pulled up, and the two piled inside. The sun was on the horizon of setting, the daylight turning an orange hue.

Kaito stared out the window of the car with his hand resting on top of the box that he left on the seat.

Tengenji spoke, breaking their silence, "Are you going to open it?"

Kaito turned his head, "Maybe when we get back."

Tengenji nodded. His phone buzzed, and he checked it. Kaito turned away as Tengenji was absorbed into the device, until he spoke again, "Wanna make a stop?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

"Um," Tengenji paused, " _Ninjya Burger_?"

Kaito paused, then shrugged, "Alright. I could have a bite." He snickered, "However, it seems like the great Tengenji has taken a liking towards peasant food."

Tengenji turned red, "That's not it at all! I just have to try everything before I can make a fair decision about it!"

Kaito smirked, "Sure, that's it."

Tengenji huffed, and asked the driver to change their destination; they could walk back to the dorms after.

Soon enough they were at the restaurant.

"Looks like they have a new special," Kaito commented, "a rice burger. Hoshitani's going to want to try that."

Tengenji nodded, "Of course he would." He turned to the front and ordered, "I'll take a double burger with medium fries."

"Cheeseburger and large fries for me, please," Kaito added, and they found themselves at a booth soon after with the food.

They made small talk while finishing their food. All the while, Tengenji occasionally checked his phone for notifications. When they finished and started on their walk back to the dorms, Kaito spoke up.

"Is something the matter?"

Tengenji froze, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean," Kaito huffed, "you keep checking your phone. Are you expecting something?"

"Ah no!" Tengenji huffed quickly, "Of course not. It's simply… my teacher!"

Kaito frowned in confusion but shrugged it off, "Come on, it's getting too late. We should be back already."

They arrived to the dorm and reached their rooms.

Tengenji said, "How about we see the others in the common room?"

Kaito paused in front of his room, "Why? Do you miss them?" he teased.

"No, you boor!" Tengenji gasped, then huffed.

Kaito laughed, "Fine. I was gonna show you this anyways, wasn't I?" he asked about the box in his hands.

Tengenji hummed and led the way to the common room. It was dark, but he entered without hesitation.

Kaito scoffed, "At least turn on the lights-"

Suddenly the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!"

Kaito squinted his eyes at the sudden light. Nayuki, Hoshitani, and Kuga were gathered in front of him, party streamers popped over him. "What?"

"Happy birthday!" Hoshitani and Nayuki cheered with wide grins.

Kaito stepped back with confusion written on his face, "How…" _did they know it was his birthday?_ The rest of the words went unsaid. His head snapped to the side, where Tengenji stood, ever presently smirking at him. "You told them."

"I sure did," Tengenji confirmed.

Kaito sighed tiredly, addressing them, "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did!" Hoshitani called. "You're our friend!"

"Tengenji-kun told us just a little while ago, so we got a small cake for you," Nayuki said.

Kaito paused, "You guys…" he ran a hand through his hair.

Tengenji scoffed as he stepped up to him. He dropped his arm around Kaito's shoulders, nudging him forward, "Stop thinking about it so much, Tsukigami. Let's eat cake!"

Kaito was tugged down to the table where they enjoyed slices from the small strawberry shortcake.

Kuga suddenly passed a small wrapped box to Kaito.

Kaito frowned at it.

"We might have gotten you a small gift as well…" Nayuki laughed nervously.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "You guys…" He opened the box and found a clip-on book light.

"It's not much," Hoshitani said quickly, "but Kuga thought that you would appreciate it!"

Kaito nodded at Kuga, then gave a small smile, "Thank you. I'll put this to use."

The boys carefully dispersed after that, Kaito remaining at the table on his phone for a few minutes, before lifting the box that Haruto had given him up. "Tengenji," Kaito called as the teen was just about to leave the kitchen.

Tengenji stopped then came up, "What?" He stared as Kaito began to open his box, then took a seat across from him.

Kaito opened the box and found a picture frame on the top. It was a photo of himself and Haruto that they took at the Hiiragi family mansion when they were there together for training camp. One of the evenings, Haruto had grabbed Kaito to spend time with and dragged him into several pictures. This was one of them, where he had finally laughed at a pun that Haruto made about Uozumi and bears. His eyes were closed in mirth while Haruto on looked with a grin on his own face.

Kaito sighed and put the picture down.

Tengenji glanced at it, "This is from training camp?"

Kaito nodded, pulling out the remaining items, two keychains and a card. He put the card aside to look at the keychains.

One had New York written on it with a figure of the Statue of Liberty and the other was shaped as an apple with the letters NY.

Kaito stared at the two charms in either hand, then glanced up at Tengenji. He extended a hand, "Here."

Tengenji blinked, "Huh?" He put his hand out, letting Kaito drop the apple shaped keychain in his hand.

"Nii-san gave me two, but I don't have a need for them both," Kaito said, glancing away shyly for a moment. "You can have one… as a thanks."

Tengenji's eyes widened as he inspected the keychain. He wrapped his fingers around it, a smile forming on his face, "Alright."

Kaito nodded at him, then stood up, taking his things with him, "Okay, I'm going to bed now."

"Oh," Tengenji gasped, "yeah. Night."

Kaito left the common room, leaving Tengenji by himself. The redhead teen then took off himself, entering his single room to be greeted by his little angel.

"Hey, Tavian," Tengenji crouched to pet her. "It's been a long day, huh? Forgive me. That Tsukigami…" he stopped, thinking about his word choices. He closed his eyes and gave a laugh, "he's pretty cool, huh?"

Tavian meowed and ducked under Tengenji's fingers and reached over to bat at the keychain that hung from his other hand.

Tengenji glanced at her, pulling the keychain away, "Oh this?" He stood up, heading to his desk where his set of keys where. He hooked the apple keychain in the ring. "I guess I could put this to use, huh Tavian?"

Tavian meowed again and jumped on top of the bed. Tengenji smiled to himself as he held his key ring up to stare at it as light reflect off it.

He hummed and put the keys down, "Yeah." He turned out the lights and climbed into bed, "He's cool."

 **~0~**

 **Thank you for reading! Please excuse any mistakes. :)**


End file.
